I Need You, You Need Me
by seyka
Summary: El amor es puro sentimiento, es pasión, es dolor, es compromiso y redención. Severus y Hermione lo saben y lo aprovechan. One Shot...el primero que hago. Pasen y comenten


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertence, ya quisiera yo, son producto de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados.

Nota de la autora: Este es mi primer FF, y la verdad no se como les resulte. Tomé inspiración de la canción "Until We Bleed" de Kleerup ft. Lykke Li, así que si pueden escucharla mientras lo leen sería genial que pudiera invadirlas el sentimiento que hizo lo propio conmigo. Les dejo el link: . com/watch?v=GPpKlavKwkU.

Disfruten...y si pueden, quieren, desean todos los comentarios (incluidos jitomatazos) serán bien recibidos.

* * *

><p>I NEED YOU... YOU NEED ME.<p>

Sus manos bajan despacio y con gracia por su piel, apenas haciendo contacto con ella como si temiera que se fuese a desmoronar. Su piel es cálida, dulce, tierna…joven. No como él, que por un momento se siente ridículo al profanar a tan inmaculado ser, en su rostro se puede observar que el paso de los años no es gratuito, su piel está marcada por el ingrato destino que se ha encargado de plasmar el cansancio y la desgana que le provoca la vida.

Ella mantiene los ojos cerrados ante el recorrido que su piel gustosamente recibe, ladea su rostro al sentir subir los dedos por su cuello, respira lenta y paulatinamente dejándose hacer, permitiéndose ser explorada y degustada.

Él la mira anhelante y deseoso de que ella también lo mire, necesita saber que ella está sintiendo lo mismo que él, pero tampoco puede renunciar a la magnífica vista de su rostro con esa expresión pacífica y entregada que le es presentada sin que lo merezca. Recorre la comisura de sus labios con suma delicadeza con cierta parsimonia, en el intento de que el momento nunca termine que se prologue para siempre, baja despacio hacia su barbilla y vuelve a recorrer su cuello, al llegar a la clavícula su palma completa hace contacto y delinea los huesos que sobresalen, un impulso por morderlos es contenido y decide mejor crear siluetas en el lienzo pálido que tiene frente a él. Se acerca un poco más e invita a su otra mano a formar parte de la danza rítmica que la otra ya a comenzado desde hace un tiempo, las posa a ambas sobre los hombros de ella y las deja vagar libremente hacia su nuca, en donde sumerge sus dedos en los rizos castaños de la hermosa criatura plantada frente a él. Ante el contacto ella se aproxima hasta que sus cuerpos colisionan, hasta que ella siente la respiración del hombre en su frente, hasta que la misma muere en su boca a través de un beso apasionado y profundo, sus manos instintivamente se abalanzan sobre la espalda de él con la firme intención de aproximarlo aun más aunque físicamente parezca imposible, como si quisiera que los dos cuerpos estuvieran ocupando el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo.

Él rompe el beso de manera lenta y tortuosa para clavar su mirada en los labios entreabiertos que hasta hace poco lo recibían con dulzura, sus ojos increíblemente obscuros observan como los castaños de ella se van abriendo y se dirigen en un encuentro inminente con los suyos. Él con mirada fuerte y adusta, ella con mirada expectante y amorosa, su diferencia se ve opacada sólo por la misma fuerza sobrenatural que los impulsa a buscar la cercanía del otro. Esa breve mirada que rodeada por el silencio ha dicho tantas cosas vuelve a oscurecerse en un nuevo beso más apasionado y salvaje que el anterior, ella se abraza de su cuello, él la toma por la cintura en un abrazo tan fuerte que sus costillas resienten un pequeño crujido. Entre sus cuerpos no hay obstáculo alguno para impedir un roce enloquecidamente satisfactorio, él separa las manos de la cintura de ella y los posa bajo sus glúteos para acto seguido obligar a que sus piernas le rodeen la cintura; ella revuelve sin miramientos sus dedos en el obscuro cabello de él en una caricia cargada de deseo, de ternura, de expectación. Su respiración se ha vuelto bastante más agitada y saben que el momento está cerca, ese momento que sólo es la cereza del pastel cuando se encuentran juntos, porque el más ligero roce entre ellos es suficiente para tocar el mismísimo cielo.

Se siente embriagado por la esencia de su piel, suave y dulce como durazno, necesita beber aun más de su piel, de boca, de su cuerpo entero, ella por su parte está dispuesta a darle todo lo que el hombre le pida sin peguntas, sin miramientos. Muerde ligeramente su hombro, mientras ella deja escapar exclamaciones entrecortadas y cierra los ojos ante el contacto húmedo de la lengua de ese hombre que exuda sensualidad en sus caricias. Sus discretos gemidos no hacen otra cosa que exhortar a su amante a dejar un rastro de saliva por cuanta superficie sea posible, ambos sienten el deseo pulsando en ellos, escurriendo entre sus piernas preparándolos para la explosión de sus cuerpos, de sus mentes, para la fusión de sus vidas. Él la aprisiona entre su cuerpo y la pared que está helada al contacto, pero sus cuerpos despiden tanto calor que ella no lo nota, puede sentirse preparada para recibirlo, de un solo y certero movimiento él se abre camino en ella. Un gemido gutural se escapa de la garganta de ambos y vuelven a fundirse en un beso breve y errático, sus miradas se encuentran, un movimiento rítmico y constante se apodera de sus caderas, el sudor recorre sus rostros y adhiere sus cabellos a ellas, sostienen sus miradas inundadas de pasión, impregnadas de palabras que en silencio se gritan. Severus retrocede unos pasos y se detiene para depositar delicadamente a su ninfa sobre las sabanas de seda roja, se despega un poco de ella y acaricia con vehemencia su muslos, sus brazos, su cadera, su vientre, sus senos, como toda respuesta Hermione se retuerce lentamente regresando sus caricias en vocalizaciones apremiantes para que entre en ella. Acerca su rostro, sus alientos se entremezclan a pocos centímetros de distancia, el acaricia dulcemente su rostro con su nariz, ella toma su rostro entre sus manos…. _Te amo_… el argumento más convincente para reanudar la rítmica y placentera tortura que lleva a ambos a la liberación de todo lo que pueden darse, ella lo aprisiona deseosa entres las contracciones de su pelvis… él se derrama en ella dándole la sensación de que se desvanece, se desvanece con ella en brazos.

No saben cómo fue, no entienden como se dio su unión y francamente no les podría importar menos, bebieron una gota fatal en los labios el otro y desde ese momento no pudieron hacer otra cosa que amarse constantemente aunque les doliera, aunque sangraran profusamente, aunque nadie comprendiera que los mantenía unidos, aunque nadie la aprobara, se tenían el uno al otro, justo en ese momento vibrando, temblando, gritando, sintiéndose colmados de una felicidad que parecía rehuirles todo el tiempo y ahora que podían apresarla no la dejarían ir nunca más.


End file.
